Time will tell
by Mr.Miyagi
Summary: Ben and Kevin meet their future sons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 (my sis thinks Kevin's hot) but I do own Danny and Xander

"Better hope I don't see you later, dork." The bully smugly told Danny, closing his locker with him inside and leaving with his 'friends' laughing cruelly.

"Xander." He called out with his mind and not too long after a boy with black hair had opened up the locker and told him,

"This had better be important; I was collecting the 10 bucks Tim Hertz owes me."

"Tim never _loaned_ you any money." Danny reminded him

"And your point is?"

Danny half-rolled his eyes.

He and Xander had once been accidentally fused together and in fact, had only separated again a month or so ago. As a fused being they'd still kept their own separate minds. Unfortunately for those around them those minds were as different as sun and rain. Not that they had a fairytale friendship now that they were back to being two separate people, arguing with each other was what they did best. It's just after being part of a person for over two years you get kind of used to having them around. Besides, in an ironic way they tended to balance each other out. Plus, they still shared a mental and physical link.

"Why am I getting picked on so much?" Danny asked himself

"'Cuz you're a wimp." Xander shrugged

"No, I'm not." Danny told him, causing Xander to snicker

"Oh, come on! If it bothers you just beat them up. You can, ya know." Xander reminded him

"I really don't believe in using violence to solve problems." Just then the bell rang

"I got to get to class." Danny said, rushing off

"I got to avoid class." Xander replied

Not too long after Danny had left Xander heard a strange sound like a distant humming and followed it outside only to find that the noise had stopped. He was about to go get a mega gulp, knowing that Danny would pay for it later, when he noticed something.

"Not good."


	2. the witch's challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, but I do own Danny and Xander. Things in the story will be explained as the story goes on.

Sitting on the stone wall was a young girl a few years older. She had shoulder length icy blue hair and yellow cat eyes that seemed to hide a ghost behind them. She wore a white lace dress as if she'd just gotten back from a funeral.

"What are you doing here?" Xander growled and clenched his hands into fists.

"Nice hello, aren't there supposed to be two of you?" She asked, jumping down, her shoes didn't make a sound as they hit the pavement.

"We're _not _fused together, anymore." Xander reminded her "And if it hadn't been for you we never would've been."

"Me? You're blaming your old partner? Let me remind you that without my magic you would be dead right now." She said in mock hurt

"It was a one time team up, and you tricked me into using your magic so I'd be a powerless ghost!" Xander shouted

"I told you, you could posses anyone and once in their body you'd have your powers back."

"You also failed to mention that when I possessed someone I would be fused into their body, or that after I got out we would still be linked!" Xander was about ready to attack her, a fact which seemed to bother her little if at all.

"I guess you should've asked for more details. Ironic you ended up being melded with a guy who's basically your opposite."

"I lived. Can't say the same for you in the next few seconds." Xander tried to take her down, but she got out of the way just in time.

"Where is Danny, anyway?" She asked

"I don't know! We're two separate people now, ya know!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry if I have a tendency to treat you two like a single package." She held up her hands in pretend defense, then gave a smile Xander didn't much care for. "So, now that you are two separate beings again, you wouldn't mind taking my challenge?"

"I was already planning on conquering the world. Or destroying it. Conquer, destroy, conquer, destroy." Xander gave a puzzled look as if trying to decide.

"I have no interest in such things, you imbasile. I was talking about a fight." She told him coolly. A black feather fell at her feet.

"Between you and me? Sounds good." Xander smiled wickedly

"No, but you'll meet your opponent soon." And with that she grew a giant pair of wings and shrank until she turned into a slightly larger than normal raven, and flew off.

"That wouldn't be so much cooler, if I didn't hate her so much."


	3. Blast to the past

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, but I do own Danny and Xander.

"Man, I'm so tired of being picked on!" Danny all but shouted at lunch

"But it's so much fun." Xander snatched away Danny's sandwitch and took a bite.

"Xander, I was eating that." Danny told him

"I forgot to bring a lunch, so sue me." Xander waved him off

"Why don't you just buy lunch?" Danny asked

"Have you seen the food they serve here?" Xander gave Danny a look that said you're crazy, and Danny pushed his juice bottle towards Xander with a sigh

"Might as well have something to wash it down with."

"Thanks." Xander took a swig than noticed the look on Danny's face

"Something wrong?" He asked, a rare moment of concern in his eyes

"Oh, uh, it's nothing." Danny was naturally shy and had trouble admitting when something was the matter

"Yeah, right. Newsflash, we're mentally connected. So why don't you tell me about it, and I'll pretend to actually be interested." Xander said

"And I appreciate that." Danny told him

"But first I gotta tell you, I saw Risha Night just outside." Xander interrupted in an almost whisper

"You're serious?" Danny's eyes widened in shock

"Please, when have I ever lied?"

Danny raised his finger (not that one) and opened his mouth as if to say something, but Xander quickly interrupted,

"Don't answer that."

And Danny automatically shut his mouth.

"She said something about a challenge, as if I'm not ready." Xander put his hands behind his head in a relaxed and cocky gesture

"This coming from the guy who got an F on his last English test?" Danny cocked an eyebrow

"How was I supposed to know that similes wasn't the name of some Chicago chick who resembles a monkey?." Xander said in self defense

"Either way, you know she's going to have some pretty high stakes." Danny reminded him

"Bring it on." Xander started to say, then stopped and looked at Danny, the look on his face saying that he heard it, too. They looked around the cafeteria, but no one else seemed to notice it. Then they started feeling dizzy. It was a weird sensation, as if everything was frozen except for them and they were spinning so fast the world danced around them in flashing colors of light sucking away all the air. Just before Danny passed out he saw Risha standing in half-raven transformation. She had the wings, and her dress was the long array of feathers she had grown overlapping each other starting just above where her 'ahem' should be. The end of which dripped loose feathers and blood forced out by feathers growing out of flesh.

Then he hit the ground with a thud. Danny stirred as the shock of suddenly hitting the ground hard took a moment to ware off. Not that things were much better when it did, because as soon as he looked up he saw a face all too familiar to him, yet something about it was different.

"Dad?" He asked Diamondhead, who looked at him with nothing short of confusion.


	4. Hi dad

Disclaimer: I'm going to lie and say I own Ben 10 when I only own Danny, Xander, and Risha

"Wha-what did you just call me?" Diamondhead unconsciously took half a step back

"Dad, it's me, Danny." Danny felt confused as well

"Man, are you whacked. Now get out of my way!" Kevin yelled, rushing to knock Danny out of the way, but someone else did that first and wrestled him to the ground.

"What the heck just happened!" Xander asked, pinning Danny onto the grass on his stomach.

"What do you think? Risha happened!"

"Who's Risha? And who are you?" Ben asked

"She's a blasted witch who trapped us in the past." Xander growled

"Wait, so that means he really is Ben's son!" Kevin exclaimed and Ben felt as if the air had been knocked out of him.

"Yeah, and I'm yours."

Now it was Kevin's turn to run out of oxygen.

"You-you're what?" he stammered

"Well right now he's crushing me." Danny said

"Aw, go jump off a bridge." Xander replied

"I'm taking you with me." Danny reminded Xander of their physical connection

"Do you always fight like this?" Kevin asked

"All the time." Xander admitted, finally getting off Danny and helping him up

"Usually over pretty silly stuff." Danny started to brush himself off when Xander coughed out

"Grissom."

"Oh, come on! Jim is so resourceful."

"So? Grissom's got a gun." Xander reasoned, and just to prove his point he asked Kevin, "Who would win in a cat fight between Gill Grissom (C.S.I) and Jim Hawkins?"

Before Kevin could answer Xander asked,

"What about Kenshin and Peregrin Took?"

Then after only a seconds pause both answered,

"Pippin."

"The two of you agreeing on something? Miracles do happen." Said an all too familiar voice. All eyes turned to see Risha. She was like a stain you see reflected through one side of a glass like sweetened honey, while on the other side runs clear with poison.

Risha seemed strange, physically speaking. It was as if her body couldn't decide between staying human and becoming a raven. Not only that, but she kept growing up and down. Going from 12 to 20 to 5 to 16 and so on.

"I take it this is, uh, that girl you mentioned?" Kevin said

"Well, she's not the tooth fairy." Ben mocked sarcastically, earning a growl from Kevin.

"You okay?" Danny's natural compassion for others took over

"To face your doom?" Xander added

"I'm fine, never did get the hang of time travel." Risha admitted

"You sure you don't need us to take care of you?" Danny asked

"It's no problem." Xander cracked his knuckles, then saw the look Danny was giving him "You meant in the nice way didn't you? Darn it!"

"Oh no, not after I promised some sort of fight. Don't worry I'll make sure to use small words. Believe me I've seen your English grade." Risha seemed to be looking at Xander when she said this

"That does it! Your destruction is now,"

"Imminent?"

"Yeah, what he said! Ready?"

"Right." Danny gave a quick nod, knowing at once what Xander was thinking

Both boys held out their hands and yelled, "Eternal flame!"

A blue flame attacked Risha, only to be dispersed by the violet lightning coming out of her hand as she waved it

"Don't tell me you really expected that to work. Oops. That's your most powerful and unique attack, isn't it?" She spoke in mock sorrow

"Let me guess, when Xander wins that fight you challenged him to, everything goes back to normal?" Danny sighed

"You got it." Risha replied

"Whatever. So where's my opponent?" Xander asked a little too excitedly

Risha smirked and dramatically pointed her finger at Danny.


	5. Yin and Yang

Disclaimer: I'm going to lie and say I own Ben 10 when I really just own Danny, Xander, and Risha

"What, are they invisible or something?" Xander asked confusedly trying to look behind Danny.

"Xander, she means she wants us to fight eachother." Danny told him with an expression that said he was only too used to this.

"What! But how are we supposed to,"

"That's your problem." Then with a great deal of concentration and obvious pain she managed to keep her wings long enough to fly away.

"What do you mean how? Just start throwing punches at each other!" Kevin said as the omnitrix's beeping told them Ben's time was up.

"It's not that simple." Xander told them

"Why not?" Ben asked. A fight didn't sound like such a big deal to him.

"Um, how can I explain this? Do you know anything about yin and yang?" Danny asked

"Huh?"

"Have you heard of Jekyll and Hyde? Opposites attract?"

Ben just kept staring

"He means the good and bad side of something, which keeps it in balance you moron." Kevin said to Ben

"Exactly. Just like yin and yang are connected and one can't exist without one another the same is literally true of me and Danny. Doesn't that suck?" Xander kicked up some dirt

"Hold it. You mean that if one of you goes so will the other?" Ben asked

"That's right. Although without Danny I'd probably have murdered half the school by now." Xander reluctantly admitted

"And without Xander I'd never leave my room." Danny added

"But if you ever tell anyone I'll remove your gallbladders and stuff them up your nose!" Xander threatened

"I'm sure he's joking." Danny tried to cover for him

"Yeah, right." Xander snorted

"How much worse can it get?" Kevin asked sarcastically

"You'd think it couldn't, wouldn't you?" Danny rubbed the back of his head nervously

And both Kevin and Ben gave him an odd look.

"You see our powers are connected, too. That's how we're able to do the eternal flame. It's achieved when the two opposite versions of our personalities find some kind of balance." As Xander explained he and Danny once again performed the technique, only this time it wasn't being flung at someone in a blinding rage. It was just a giant flickering blue flame

"Go on, feel it." Danny told them and after a moments hesitation they both reached out to touch it. It felt like hot ice. Then the flame disappeared

"We could split our powers in half, but then we'd have to be very careful not to subconsciously switch powers depending on who needs what more." Danny told them

"Or one person could take all the powers, but then the other would have complete control over them." Xander growled


	6. An idea

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, nor do I have any idea why my sister thinks Kevin is hot.

"Let me get this straight. You're pretty powerless without the dork?" Kevin asked Xander, pointing at Danny

"Hey!" Danny piped up

"That's right. Aw, don't be mad, Danny. If you weren't a dork then you wouldn't be getting bullied at school and I wouldn't be able to mock your pain." Xander tried to give a pep talk after indirectly agreeing with Kevin

"Thanks for trying." Danny muttered, not sure if Xander had really tried at all.

"You've been getting bullied at school?" Ben asked, feeling a strange sense of protectiveness.

"It's no big deal." The way that Danny avoided his gaze was indication enough that it was

"Personally I think he should pelt them with rocks." Xander added

"They're just annoying is all."

"Idiots."

"I don't really see how turning it into something bigger will help." Danny continued ignoring Xander, who had begun to softly chant,

"Stone him, stone him, stone him."

"I mean, I'd at least like to know why they keep picking on me."

"Oh, who cares why? I just want to stone them!"

"You know, you could help." Danny told Xander

"You bring them to their suffering doom?" Xander asked hopefully

"No."

"Darn."

"Wow, you guys do that, that _thing _a lot."

"What thing?" Danny's voice was curious and a little nervous while Xander's was grouchy as if he was about to punch someone.

"Never mind." Ben gave a look of defeat.

"So, that Risha girl, how do you know her?" Kevin asked

"Long story, why?" Xander quirked an eyebrow

"The way she was acting, well I can tell when somebody's mad at someone." Kevin gave Ben a quick and distinctive look when he said this

"Who isn't mad at him?" Danny asked just loud enough for them to hear

"True, but I have no idea what her problem is." Xander admitted

"Meanwhile, what are we supposed to do about her challenge?" and Danny's question was undoubtedly the most serious topic

"Maybe if you did whatever you did to get, er, linked in reverse you'll get your individual powers." Ben suggested

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but not possible in all senses of the word." Xander didn't sound the least bit sorry

"Why not?"

"Because we're linked thanks to nearly two years of being fused together." Danny told them

"Wait, fused? As in that thing in my comic books where two people share the same body?" Ben wasn't sure whether to be fascinated or disgusted

"Yeah, we just defused a few months ago."

Kevin didn't look the slightest bit pleased about the fact that the two of them had once been the same person.

"Don't ask how we got that way, or got out, it's a long story." Xander said

"The same long story as Risha?" Ben asked

And they both nodded.

"The thing about Risha is you can never take what she says at face value." Danny looked as if he was trying to concentrate

Then a grin overtook Xander's face.

"I just thought of something! Ow." Xander exclaimed as he rubbed his head


	7. Riku Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, the lyrics for To the Top, and I've also decided it's probably best I don't know what my sis sees in Kevin.

It had been four days and Risha Night was impatiently waiting for something to happen. She'd probably end up going to see them soon. The two of them were interesting to say the least, had enormous potential, and were (in her mind) fools who understood nothing.

_You climb to the top you never would stop_

_To look at the bodies you left on the floor_

_With knives in their backs you made your attack_

_And now you're thirsting for more_

_But someone is gonna have to pay_

Still they were a distraction. That happy little face flashed in front of Risha's mind again.

"Stop it!"

But ghosts aren't easily swayed.

It had been an accident, just an accident. Every tear was spent and every hurt was calloused, yet this wouldn't stop haunting her. Risha kept seeing Riku running happily around always staying just out of reach. Away from her. Risha would cry out in the dark of her mind for Riku to leave her alone, but it was the only connection she had left to her little sister. Where was her little sister now?

_You never looked back_

_And you're an attack on everyone you come into_

_And you never would stop until your enemies dropped_

_But now you're climbing the ladder_

The last time she'd seen the real Riku was when her little sister was at a funeral with her parents. Her parents. They'd rejected Risha after the accident and refused to even let her into the house. What kind of parents reject their seven-year-old? Risha had snuck over to the funeral, but had left almost immediately not being able to stand it.

_But someone is gonna have to pay for all_

_The innocent blood that was shed here today_

Sitting on the top of the monkey bars all she had to do was look beside her to see Riku fall off. Dressed in a puffy white lace dress with a silky blue sash to match her headband, Riku's long pink hair (usually in pigtails) had been cut short to make the blood easier to wash out. Just as she'd looked in her coffin.

_Someone is gonna have to pay for all_

_The innocent blood that was shed _

_But your hands are stained red_

Risha could still hear the sound of Riku's skull cracking open as the little five-year-old reached the bottom of the stairs. Just before the accident Riku had been bugging her older sister as usual and clinging to her like a leech. If only Risha had remembered two things: She was a lot stronger than Riku, and they were standing near the top of the stairs.

Risha no longer cried over such memories. She couldn't any more, she didn't have the strength left to. Instead her body shook with a happily disturbed laughter that chilled the bone. All the while telling herself she no longer cared. But Risha knew that was just another lie.


	8. The real enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, just Danny, Xander, and Risha

"I can't believe we didn't think of that before, it's so simple!" Danny said after

receiving a look from Xander

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked

"Yes, what?" Said an all too familiar voice.

Risha landed gracefully near them.

"I thought you were supposed to be gone longer than that!" Ben glared at her.

She flashed him a look of curious surprise, which melted into an un-amused smile.

"I was, but time travel is tricky."

"Doesn't matter, we've already got an answer for your challenge." Xander

boasted proudly

"Oh?" Risha quirked an eyebrow

"You said we had to fight each other, but you didn't say how." Danny explained

"The second we got here we had an argument, isn't that right?"

Danny nodded. To their surprise Risha didn't seem upset, but rather a little delighted.

"Congratulations. That's the kind of thinking you'll need."

"What for? Now that they've passed your challenge you have to take them back

to their time." Kevin reminded her

"No."

At this simple response from Risha everyone felt like ripping her head off.

"You had a deal!" Ben yelled at her. Who did she think she was?

"Now, just hear me out." Risha said quickly

They were about to snap at her again when Danny said,

"It can't hurt to just hear what she has to say."

"Alright, fine." The others agreed reluctantly

"Thank you. For starters, have you heard of an alien named Vilgax?"

"Vilgax! Is he going to come back?" Ben asked anxiously. He still wasn't over

the time Vilgax had captured him

"Who?" Kevin asked

"The baddest of bad aliens." Ben explained

Kevin was about to make a comment about if Ben thought he was bad, then he was

probably lame. But Risha spoke up first.

"Let he who is without sin cast the first stone. And no, Vilgax isn't coming back."

Ben gave a sigh of releif, but felt confused as to why Risha had bothered mentioning

Vilgax.

"The person who in 34 years will destroy Vilgax is, right to this time. I'm sure

You can guess what I'm thinking."

"We're going to have to team up if we want to stop him!" Ben declared He still

wasn't crazy about Kevin or Risha, but he wasn't about to let the Earth be destroyed.

"No way I'm working with you." Kevin glared at Ben, "Or you for that matter."

He pointed at Risha

"Would you prefer to get blown up?" Risha asked sarcastically

"I can take them." Kevin waved his hand dismissively

"You can't even take me." Risha pointed out

"If you're so powerful, why not just snap your fingers and be rid of the guy!"

"I'm a witch, not a miracle worker."

Xander had heard enough.

"Since when do you care about what happens to anyone?" he asked in the

furousious way she wasn't the least bit intimidated by

"You want to look in a mirror and ask that question again?" She asked

rhetorically

"I have no idea what you just said, but I assume it was insulting." Xander told her

Danny gave a, 'Gee ya think?' look. But said instead,

"He means what's the point of telling us about this. You know, what's in it for

you?"

"What?" Risha put a finger to her chin in mock thought, then took it away and

replied, "I don't feel like telling you that."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Ben suddenly realized that this could

all just be a trick

"You willing to take that chance?" Risha looked at him

Ben looked away. She was right.

"How long do we have?" He looked back up

Risha pointed towards the sky, now showing the signs of night time.

"Until the meteor shower hits."


	9. father son talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, just Danny, Xander, and Risha (Seriously what does my

sis like about Kevin?)

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Ben suddenly asked Danny

"Er, sure." Danny replied and the two went out of hearing range

"Something wrong?" Danny asked

"It's just, before all the stuff R-Rei-she," he pointed at Risha "said Xander had

mentioned that you were getting bullied at school."

"Oh, that. It's no big deal." Danny looked towards the ground

"I don't have to be mentally connected to you to know that was a lie." Ben told

him firmly

"I'll admit it's annoying, but,"

"But nothing. You need to fight back!"

Danny looked shocked

"I don't see how beating any one up will solve anything!"

"I'm not talking about beating them up, just take a stand for yourself once in a

awhile. Stop letting them treat you like a human door matt!" Ben strongly advised

Danny didn't say anything, but it was obvious he was thinking about what Ben had said.

"Don't ever repeat this, but I was chained to that loser for a few hours." Kevin

said to Xander as he glared over at Ben, who was talking to Danny

"Be glad it was just a few hours." Xander rolled his eyes, yet in the corner of his

mouth was a bit of a smile.

"Yeah, especially after hearing about you and Danny. How you put up with being

linked to that wimp is beyond me." Kevin groaned

Xander gave a small snort of laughter

"Believe it or not Dannny's a lot tougher than I am." Xander told him

"What!" Kevin stared with his jaw dropped

"Yep. I'm just more aggressive, so it's hard to tell." Xander continued

"Ahem." Risha clearing her throat caused them all to drop their conversations to

look at her

"If you're done having a petty little moment we need to pack up and go." She

announced a little more rudely than she'd meant to. Family moments always searched a

nerve with her.

"What for?" Xander demanded explaination

"Because none of us are ready to take down this enemy, and we can't get the

training we need here." Risha gave the explanation

"Whatever." Kevin folded his arms and glared

"I need to tell my grandpa and cousin about all of this first." Ben ran off to find

them

Risha leaned against a tree to wait.

It could have been imagination, the fact that it was dark over by the tree, or both.

It was just that Xander thought he saw Risha shaking.


	10. getting there

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, just my O.C's. I've suggested therapy to my sister to deal with her Kevin obsession

"Well, I'm off to take a shower before someone's looserness in my skull drives me crazy." Xander narrowed his eyes at Danny

who had been grossed out by Xander's lack of hygiene

"At least you've got something up there." Raisha shrugged in a fake encouraging way

"And what exactly do you mean by that?!" Xander snapped

She remained as cold and uncaring as ever

"I only mean that without Danny you'd be as good as dead."

"I have my own powers, you know. Plus it takes the both of us to do Eternal Flame." Xander reminded her

Raisha bothered to look at him this time, though just barely. As though he wasn't really worth the effort.

"Your idiocracy would have gotten you killed by now."

Instead of getting even angrier at Raisha Xander just kept a stony glare trained on her.

"Idiocracy means you're really stupid." Danny nervously explained

and Xander's eyes temporarily widened in understanding. He was about to attack her when Danny stopped him.

"Wait. It won't do any good."

Just looking at that smug face of hers made Xander want to tear Raisha apart, but even he couldn't deny that Danny was right. So Xander stalked off to take his shower grumbling all the way.

Danny tried talking to Raisha.

"Could you please not provoke him so much?" he asked

"Sorry. It's too much fun. Besides he really needs to learn some self control."

"Er, well, yeah. That's true." Danny admitted referring to Xander's anger issues

"I think I know where he got his temper from." Ben spoke up, pointing towards Kevin

Instantly Kevin verbally retaliated.

"Easy for a pampered kid like you to say. How would any of you feel if your own family thought you were a monster!" Kevin began to clench his fists tightly as he ranted

"Yeah, that'd sure be a nightmare." Raisha replied with dry sarcasm

She could still remember the looks on her parents faces, confirming what she'd already thought about herself. That she was only a monster.

Kevin paused for a moment. It definitely wasn't how she looked or her attitude or anything like that, something about her just seemed familiar.

"So this person you want us to fight," Kevin started again just for something to say "Who are they? What can you tell us about them?"

Raisha seemed to consider something for a moment, then appeared to cave in.

"You were all going to find out anyways and it's best to have all the information you can. But it's complicated."

9999999999999999

A/N: Sorry this was so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


End file.
